Johto Chronicles 2 & 3
by Erizibang
Summary: May's journey through Johto. Sequel of my Johto Chronicles 1, this time will Drew help May to get her lasts ribbons? And what other surprises will the contest bring? Contestipping here!


**A/N:** Ok guys here's the thing... I had this since a long time ago but couldn't came with a proper story line (I had some parts done)... so if you are wondering why these Johto Chronicles (2 and 3) are mixed is because of that... I didn't want my ideas stay in the air so I mixed them (I don't like giving up in a fic)... so I came with this _something_ (is this a fic?)... sorry if you don't like it -.-

And also you may want to read the first for more information about how I use their names... (won't accept flames for that)

* * *

**A week ago...**

"Hya! Shuu kun! Why are you not coming?!!" cried a purple haired coordinator behind the phone.

'Geez... Is this guy not going to change, ever?' thought a little annoyed Drew watching Harley pout in the screen. "Why do you want me there, anyway?" replied the green haired one.

"Because I want the happy family to be reunited... Just like our first contest in Azalea Town" Harley cried happily.

"Actually that wasn't _our_ first contest" pointed Drew.

"But it was Kamo-chan's _first_" said Harley. "Eventhough she _lost_ it" added with an evil grin.

"If you hate us that much why do you want us to be near you... I really don't get it" sighed Drew

"Oh Come on! I don't hate you... I just _love_ making fun of you" answered him giggling madly.

Drew just stared at him with a boring face. Just, how did he end up talking by phone with him? Oh then he remembered, he wouldn't refuse in front of Nurse Joy.

Speaking of which, now that she was gone he would be able to hang up, he didn't even care if Harley thought he was being rude... but then... he saw her, a brunette coordinator entering the Goldenrod Pokemon Center and heading towards Nurse Joy... so there she was ¬¬

"So you wanted the _happy family_ to be together, huh?" added him with a smirk and flicking his hair.

"Yeah! I called Saori too so she's coming... and by the way, that attittude of yours is really hot, no wonder why Kamo-chan's fallen for you... and that reminds me... if you want to see her you must come!" cried Harley

"Say so.. I'm still not going... besides there's no point in me going to that contest"

"Why, have you already gotten your five ribbons?" asked the purpled haired one, his face getting closer to the screen.

"I'm not telling you... and I've already had enough of this conversation. I have to go, bye!" finished Drew and hung up.

Drew sighed in relief, Harley really got him in a bad mood so he only did the one thing possible... go and talk to the girl.

* * *

"Here is your contest pass, May" said Nurse Joy after registering her to the contest. 

"Thanks Nurse Joy, and I'd also want you to check up my pokemon please" answered her placing her pokeballs in the desk.

"Oh, It's a pleasure" said Nurse Joy with a grin.

"So, haven't got your five ribbons yet, May?" came Drew's voice from behind

"Drew" turned May a bit surprised. "Almost, how about you?"

"Why this doesn't surprise me... look" added him showing her his ribbon case, with all five ribbons.

"Well... not all of us are as perfect as you, you know" pouted her in response.

"May, May... I'm just worried... Have you been acepting Harley's calls?"

"Well... some... maybe" mumbled her.

"Do you realize this is only delaying you, right?" added Drew raising an eyebrow. "So that was Harley's plan after all" muttered him in deep thought.

"I think... Harley has changed a bit since Kanto, you know... he even tells me the cities where the contests are taking place so I can go there and win my ribbons... that's how I got this all three" explained May innocently.

Drew couldn't believe her, was she that clueless? "I bet the cities he told you where far away from each other so it took you ages to go there... and also the dates were also far, am I wrong? -.-" asked him.

"Well... maybe it was like that" answered May with a sweardrop

"Whatever... what can I expect from someone who was so dependent of her little brother's pokenav" sighed Drew teasing her.

"Why are you so mad at, Drew?! It's not like I'm not entering the Grand Festival... All I have to do is win this contest and the next one" added May bluntly.

'I wonder... if I might tell her how many contests are left' thought Drew looking at the optimistic May he had in front. "Well then... just in case, I'm staying to cheer for you"

"Huh?" mumbled May as her face turned a bit red.

"Just make sure you won't ruin it" added him with a hair flick and left.

* * *

**The details of the contest I'm too lazy to tell... May won, of course, and now there was only one more to go... **

* * *

**After the contest...**

"You might be surprised, huh?" teased May, showing her ribbon in all Drew's face.

"I've been wondering... are you aware of how many contests are left before the Grand Festival?" pointed Drew.

"Why, don't tell me there's only one more!" panicked her.

"Actually, there are three more but knowing you, you'd wait until the last one to win your fifth ribbon" added him flicking his hair.

"Well I'll show you this time's gonna be different!" cried May proudly.

"Well I have to see that" mocked him

"Then do it" cried May

"Huh?"

"You can come with me so you can watch me earn my fifth ribbon" added May proudly as she turned towards the road hidding a small blush.

"How sweet... but do you actually know where's the next one?" asked Drew flicking his hair.

"It is..." mumbled May trying to think of a city.

"Just as I thought. Seriously May I don't know how you were planning to earn your ribbon" teased him and started walking. "Just follow me"

"Oh yeah?! So where are we going Mr. Know-it-all" cried her in response.

"Ollivine City" answered him back.

* * *

**And now, after a week of traveling together (A/N: you can use your imagination and figure how was their trip)... **

"Here we are! Ollivine City!" cried May as they entered the city and started running towards the beach.

"Hold on! I'm the one who's heading to the beach" informed Drew. "You're going to the Pokemon Center to register. That is, if you want to win this ribbon"

May gritted her teeth and wanted to protest but instead she did what Drew said. She wouldn't like to miss the contest while beeing at the beach... that'd give Drew a reason to tease her for the rest of her life.

Drew, on his side, changed into his swimming suit and laid on the sand for a sunbathe. Just when he thought he was getting some peace... a certain man with a large coat, sunglasses, a hat and a scarf took his attention.

"Just what does he think he's doing like that in this weather? Only seeing him makes me sweat" thought Drew but somehow the misterious man noticed him and headed towards him.

"Who's?... Dad? What are you doing? in that outfit" asked him when he finally recognized the man.

"Shhh son, I don't want my fans to notice me here" replied Drew's dad panicking a bit.

"Well you sure know how to pass unoticed ¬¬" added him sarcastically looking at how some people were now looking at them. "Anyway what are you doing here?" asked him changing the subject.

"Tomorrow I'm starting my new show at the Whirlpool Islands so I'm looking for some assistants between my fans here but I've been not lucky" informed Drew's dad.

"Hum? I don't know how you can trust your fans" said Drew raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you have to give them a chance... I'm sure you have lots of fans as your father" answered his dad with a big grin.

"Not that I like that but yeah" sighed Drew

"And how's your coordinating? Have you already gotten your five ribbons? I've heard there's a contest tomorrow"

"Thanks but I've already got my five ribbons" answered Drew showing his ribbon case. "I'm just here for a friend who's competing in tomorrow's contest"

"I see... good luck to your friend. I'll just go continue searching for an assistant" added Drew's dad and then turned to leave.

"I don't think you're gonna be lucky dressed like that"

"You think so? great!" sighed him. "By the way, aren't you interested in being my assistant?"

"What? you know I don't like publicity. Besides, I still have to train for the Grand Festival"

"But I've heard is in three months"

"Yeah, I still don't want to" ¬¬

"Whatever, call me if you change your mind"

"I will" answered Drew and laid again for his sunbathe.

* * *

"Thanks Nurse Joy" said May after registering for the contest. 

"You're welcome, May"

"Just curious, why are all those cameras outside the Pokemon Center?" asked May looking at the crowd that was outside.

"Oh, it's just that Hugh Brooks is in the city"

"Hugh Brooks? The guy from Pokemon X-treme?"

"The same. And all those people are staying in here before they part to the Whirlpool Islands, to his next show"

"Wow that's amazing! Who'd ever thought I was going to meet a super star in here!" cried May with a glint in her eyes.

"I heard he was looking for some assistants between his fans, maybe you can try for it" suggested Nurse Joy.

"Oh I don't think so... I still have to train for the Grand Festival... that is, after winning my fifth ribbon here"

"Oh, good luck then"

"Thanks" replied May with a grin. "Now I must leave... Do you know where can I buy a swimming suit?"

"There's a store at the end of the street. Just follow the road"

"Ok" answered May and left.

* * *

'How lucky! I was able to find this gorgeous swimming suit! I was lucky they had it in my size' giggled May as she headed to the beach where Drew was, not paying much attention to where she was going. 

'I wonder what face's gonna make Drew when he sees me... Ah! what are you thinking May! It's not like you want to impress him' added her but suddenly she bumped into a...

"Blastoise?!" cried May panicking.

"Oh sorry! It's only a disguise" answered a voice inside the Pokemon. "Sorry I scared you" apologized the man when he took off his costume.

"Oh it's ok... I was me who wasn't looking where I was going" apologized May as well. "Wait... you are..." cried May as she saw the man's face.

"Hugh Brooks? yeah... I'm pretty well-known here" sweatdropped the man.

"Oh It's a pleasure to meet you! My name's May" May introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you too, May" answered Hugh. "By the way, are you one of my fans? Cuz I'm looking for an assistant... and between us... I'm looking for a cute one" added him with a wink.

"Well... thanks for your offer" giggled May nervously. "But actually, I'm here to enter the Ollivine Contest... and there's also the fact that I'm travelling with a friend right now so I'm not sure if it'll be polite to leave him" explained.

"Oh I see... it's the second time I get dumped by a similar argument" sighed Hugh. "So you're a coordinator huh? Mind if I watch you compete?"

"Oh of course not. I'd be honoured"

"Great! Well, see you at the contest then... I'll continue looking for my fans in here" added Hugh putting on his costume again.

"I don't think you're gonna find any dressed like that" sweatdropped May as she watched him leave.

* * *

"Ta-da!" cried May as she placed her in front of Drew, blocking him up from the sun. 

"May, move!" protested him taking out his sun glasses. Only to cover the blush in his face.

"Not even a compliment!" pouted May

"What do you want me to say to you, anyway" added Drew raising an eyebrow and looking suspiciously at her.

"Never mind"

Now it was May's turn to blush but she hid it looking to another direction. Just then, she noticed a familiar Blastoise in the shore, surrunded by lots of little children.

"Hey Drew, look!" said May poiting to the Blastoise.

"Is that a Blastoise?!" asked Drew sceptically.

"Oh no! It's just a disguise. When I was coming here, I bumped into him" explained May.

"So who's in that disguise?"

"You'd never believe me. Do you know the guy from Pokemon X-Treme, Hugh Brooks? Well he's in there! And guess what? He asked me to be his assistant for a new show at the Whirlpool Islands" added May very excited.

"And what did you say?"

"Well I refused of course... I still have to focus in my contest, that by the way it's tomorrow"

"Then good. You must be training" stated him

"Yeah I know... you don't have to remind me that all the time" replied May back. "You know, he seemed really interested in me. He even wanted to watch tomorrow's contest!" cried May excited making Drew frown.

"May, I don't want you to be near him" Drew blurted out.

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me, ok? Now let's go train"

* * *

"Welcome everybody to Ollivine City Pokemon Contest!" cried Marian wellcoming the audience. "Today, we don't only have such wonderfull coordinators but awesome judges and one special guest!" announced her as the lights focused on Hugh who was sitting in the audience. 

"Thanks for the welcoming, Marian. I'll make sure I don't miss a single part of this" answered him.

'Wow! So he really is here!... for watching me!' May inwardly cried excited when she saw him at the screen back at the coordinators room. 'But hey... Is that Drew next to him?' wondered May looking at the green haired coordinator.

"Not only we have famous super stars but famous coordinators as well!" cried Marian now reffering to Drew who just waved with closed eyes.

'Agh I can't believe him! He tells me not to get close to Hugh but the first thing he does is to seat next to him! That's cheating! I know you were jeallous about me being prefered over you' thought May frustrated.

"And now let's begin!" announced Marian. "Mark you're up!" called her to the first coordinator.

"Just why did you seat next to me?" asked Drew annoyed.

"Why is that, Drew? You don't want daddy to be next to you?" pouted Hugh.

"It's just that I didn't want to be noticed but now we have all the cameras on us" complaint the coordinator.

"Well you can't blame me for beeing popular" added Hugh with a grin. "Besides who better than you to teach me about these contests!"

"Shhh... you talk too much" sighed Drew.

"Besides you told me you were watching a friend of yours... so maybe you can introduce him to me"

"Haven't you met her, yet?" asked Drew raising an eyebrow.

"Now let's welcome our next contestant!" they heard Marian say. "May you're next!"

"So then she was?" pointed Hugh seeing May entering the stage. "I have to say you have a cute girlfriend"

"Eh! She's not my girlfriend!" cried Drew all flushed.

"Oh don't be shy to your father" giggled Hugh. "I see you have good taste... she kinda reminds me to your mother"

"You think so?" asked Drew raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shh Drew! She's about to begin!"

* * *

"Hey! What's with you?! Haven't you met her already?" groaned Drew while being dragged by his father to the coordinator's room at the middle of the contest. 

"I want you to introduce me properly" pointed Hugh pulling his son into the room. "Now, there is she!" cried when he saw her.

"Hi May!" called Hugh coming closer and dragging Drew with him.

"Hugh Brooks? Did you come to see me?" asked May in awe when she saw him.

"Yeah. I'm impressed, you got the highest score" praised Hugh. "Weren't you impressed Drew?" added him turning to Drew who was pretending to be ignoring him.

"It could be better" answered Drew in his arrogant self as always.

"Hey that's not the way to talk to your girlfriend young boy!" Hugh scolded him.

"I told you... she's not my girlfriend!" muttered Drew angrily, only for his dad to hear.

Unfortunately May did hear and blushed. "Why... why do you act so familiar?" asked May shyly.

"Yeah that's right. I wasn't expecting him to tell you anyway. May, I'm Drew's daddy" cried Hugh with a grin as May dropped her jaw.

"Wouldn't you be less noisy?!" cried Drew angrily. "You want all the room hear you?"

"Hey Drew... you didn't tell me you had a famous father" said May still shocked.

"I didn't want to be chased for that too... you of all people must know I don't like that kind of publicity" explained Drew.

"Uh-huh... Drew's always hated that" stated Hugh.

"I was talking to her" pointed Drew a bit annoyed making May sweatdrop.

"Well May, Drew and I have to return to our seats so you go and win that ribbon, ok? We'll be cheering for you!" said Hugh turning around and taking Drew as well. "After that, I have a proposal to make you!" cried Hugh and left.

"A proposal? I wonder if that's about what he told me at the beach" wondered May.

* * *

**Drew and his dad returned to watch the second part of the contest in which May won her last ribbon... when the contest was over...**

"I have to admit I had my doubts, May" said Drew watching the ribbon May showed in his face.

"I told you I wasn't going to wait until the last contest. Now I have three months to train for the Grand Festival!" replied May.

"Congratulations! I knew you were going to win that for sure!" came Hugh's voice from behind.

"And I thought I had lost you" muttered Drew in annoyance.

"I woudn't expect less from my future daughter-in-law" added Hugh with a grin making Drew and May blush furiously.

"Just what did I told you..." said Drew angrily to his dad.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot" said Hugh not paying attention to his son. "May now that you have all your ribbons would you accept being my assistant?"

"What?" asked May surprised.

"I know you didn't want to leave Drew all alone so I can take him too... I asked him before but he didn't want to leave you either so what if you two go together with me" offered Hugh cheerfully. "Imagine, we'd all be like a happy family!"

"Why this reminds me to Harley? ¬¬" muttered Drew.

"Well... I..." mumbled May.

"Dad we have to train, remember?"

"I think it could be fun... being on TV..." said May.

"No you didn't..." groaned Drew.

"Now that I've earned my five ribbons... I still have three months... I'd be really honoured" answered May.

"That's just great!" cried Hugh happily. "What about you, son?"

"I guess someone has to take care of her from you" sighed Drew.

"Well that's a yes! I'll call my agent!" informed Hugh and rushed to the closest phone. (A/N: why, he didn't have a cell phone? of course... I just wanted him to leave the love birds alone xD)

"I can't believe you..." complaint Drew receiving a smile from May that make him forget he was mad. 'Somehow... this could turn out interesting' thought him hopefully.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah the END... you want to read their adventures in the Whirlpoool Islands during the three months until the Grand Festival?

Well sorry, maybe I can't come with any more... somehow my CS spirit is declining... (hopefully I won't be quiting my other fic that's still unfinished and that's all because Ash's there LOL)

Review! (It'd be great to hear your ideas of what you want them to do there :P)


End file.
